Song of My Heart
by Ryoko-sama
Summary: Love, Hate, Envy, and Saddness, a story of Ryoko, when she find's someone else, but then, someone else finds and kidnaps her. A Hotsuma/Ryoko fic.
1. Two Songs

[Disclaimer]  
I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of it's charactors, they are property of AIC and Pioneer, so please refrain from sueing me.. I am a poor helpless soul withought a penny.   
key  
---------  
~*~ - change seen (Ryoko POV)  
*** - change seen (narrorator POV)  
{ } - thought  
---------  
So withought futher adue:  
  
The Song of My Heart  
  
It was a cool spring day. It had been 5 years since Yugi's apearence, 5 long years. Sasami was 15 now, and she hoped her friend Yugi would wake up soon. I Ryoko, hadn't been the same since Yugi's attack.... I never will be... Tenchi, you broke my heart, and forever that crack will remain... Hotsuma... I thought we were friends.... and it was my secret that deep down, I had been in love with him. Even though he betrayed me... I still love him, but also, I still love Tenchi, my heart sings two different songs for two different people..... when Yugi awakens, I hope she will bring Hotsuma back... I must tell him how I felt, how I feel.  
I saw a light shineing from the shrine.... Yugi had awoken. after I got everyone and we ran to the shrine, we saw her standing there smileing. I'll never forget the bright smile Sasami also had, she was practically glowing with happiness, I suppose I would be too if i saw my friend for the first time in five years, and then I noticed it. Three red orbs floated out of the cave. I smiled knowing what those orbs were, Yugi's friends, Matori, Tsugaru, and Hotsuma. My face lit up when I thought of him, but no one noticed, then the orbs turned into human forms, they were all exactly as we remembered them.  
  
~*~  
  
A week passed, and Yugi and her "friends" had been in Washu's lab all week, she wanted to examine them, make sure the evil was out of them, and get certain samples that I won't go into. Washu finally came out with a somber look.  
"Whats wrong?" asked sasami, her voice sounded very worried.  
"They're all ok... exept one...." Washu replyed "The blonde one, Hotsuma."  
{oh no...} I thought  
  
~*~  
  
It was late, but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking of him, his face, his voice, his touch.... yet.. yet he was evil. Tenchi.... he wasn't evil but he I was almost sure was in love with ayeka, otherwise his heart was still held by Sakuya. Suddenly I was startled by the sound of a door opening. i went into the hall to investigate, but i saw nothing, I levetated so I wouldn't make noise, and flew downstairs, thats when I saw it, Hotsuma running tword the woods....  
  
***  
  
"Damnit!" Ryoko yelled, as she flew out the dor after him.  
Ryoko's yell woke up the household, so they went downstairs to see what was going on. They saw Ryoko flying after Hotsuma at high speed, Yugi, knowing why due to her phycic power, smiled, which Sasami to look at her questioningly.  
"Yugi, why are you smileing like that?" Sasami asked.  
"Oh, no reason.." Yugi replyed. "No reason at all..." she whispered as she walked back up to the room she was shareing with Sasami.  
"Should we go after her?" Tenchi asked quietly.  
"No... Just let her do what she must." Yugi replyed before she walked up the stairs and back to the room.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko flew quickly after Hotsuma, she knew she could change him... change him to be all good, but she had to catch him and get him to come back first, then she had an idea. She searched the ground and found a large rock, then teleported behind a tree the way he was heading, she waited there then just before he passed, she dropped the rock over his head knocking him out.   
"Phew... let's go..." she said as she grabbed the colar of his shirt and dragged him back. "Only for love...." she whispered and smiled to herself as she came out of the woods and headed back to the house.  
  
~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~  
  
A/N. I hope you liked the first chapter! It's my first fic, so go easy on me, but reviews are GREATLY apreciated.... the next chapter should be out soon. Love you all, especially those who review me. kisses!  
~Ryoko-sama 


	2. Falling Blossoms, and Confessions

[Disclaimer]  
Tenchi still isn't mine.. I wish it was, that would've made a great birthday preasant.... the rights to Tenchi Muyo. Oh well, it belongs to AIC Pioneer.  
  
Key  
~*~ - sceen change  
{ } - thought  
  
A/N ~ This chapter will all be in narrorator perspective.. the last chapter mus've been confuseing, and I'll work on my bad spelling. So now on with Chapter 2!  
  
Song of My Heart: Falling Blossoms, and Confessions  
  
Hotsuma lie in Washu's lab uncontios, from Ryoko's hit. Ryoko sat in a cherry blossom tree thinking of what she had done last night, how she had gone after Hotsuma.  
"Why did I do that? I love Tenchi! atleast that's what I keep telling myself....." she sighed and jumped out of the tree, and watched a few cherry blossoms fall. "Now I know how Tenchi feels..." she said as she walked back to the house.  
"Hi Ryoko, you missed breakfast, are you alright?" sasami ask, her voice full of worry.  
"Huh? oh.... yea... I'm fine." she said quietly as she walked into Washu's lab, and into it's medical bay.  
  
~*~  
  
{why do I love him? he betrayed me and yet..... I feel connected to him....} Ryoko thought as she sat down next to the bed Hotsuma was on. {may.. maybe I hit him to hard with that rock... oh God I hope not, I didn't want to hurt him.....}  
Just then Hotsuma moved in his sleep.  
"Oh God he's wakeing up1 I hafta hide.." Ryoko whispered, then jumped behind a machine.  
"What the hell happened to me?" she heard Hotsuma's say groggily.  
"Ah, so sleeping beauty finally woke up!" she heard Washu's somewhat nasal voice say. She had to stifle a laugh from Washu's comment. She took this moment to get away.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours after the lab inncident, Ryoko sat on the couch reading a girls manga.  
"Hah.... talk about love sick... some of these girls have the dumbest ways to find love...." she laughed at the thought of someone trying to hyonotize a man into loveing her. "everyone knows hypnotizem is fake.. it doesn't work..."  
"Watcha readin?" came Mihoshi's bubbly voice.  
"Huh? oh just a manga..."  
"Wow! can I see?!?!"  
"Maybe later..."  
"B.. but Space Police Police Men is on later!!"  
"MIHOSHI!!" came Kiyone's voice from outside. "We're already late for work! Come on!!"  
"Oh sorry Ryoko... I hafta go, see ya later! bye!" said Mihoshi happily as she walked outside to join Kiyone.  
"hm? yea bye.." Ryoko said, consumed in the manga once again.  
Washu seemed to apear out of nowhere, ripped the manga out of Ryoko's hands, and started to yell at her "Why were you in my lab today watching Hotsuma? you went after him last night to... whats with you?"   
"I.. I.." Ryoko stuttered.  
"I want answers!"  
"um.. I think I..."  
"SPIT IT OUT!"  
"I think I love him......"  
  
~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~  
  
A/N - Number 1 I'm not mean for leaving it there..... Number two I hope you like the fic, all reviews are apreciated as if to be a gift from above. Sorry about the short chapters.... Thanks for reading, next chapter will be here soon, as long as i don't get writers block! Love you all! hugs and kissess!   
~Ryoko-sama 


	3. Meeting

[Disclaimer]  
Ditto last time.. i remain poor and pennyless...  
  
A/N - I'd like to thank Luna and Mink for there support and ideas, thanks you two, I really appreciate it..... and now as I do my writeing at 5:00 A.M. (yes I do my writeing in the early hours of the morning) I bring you chapter 3 of the "Song of My Heart" saga!  
  
Song of My Heart: Meeting  
  
"You love HIM?!?!" cried Washu.  
"SSSSHHH!! You want everyone to know?!?!" Ryoko said as she put her hand over Washu's mouth.  
"Know what? about your little secret love?" Yugi said as she came down the stairs.  
"H.. how do you know?" Ryoko asked, very confused.  
"I have phycic powers." Yugi said giggleing.  
"Looks like everyone already knows Little Ryoko." Washu said, stressing the word 'little'.  
Ryoko gowled at Washu's remark. "Shut up Washu!"  
"Hey now.. don't fight know one else knows....." Yugi said quietly.  
"I hope not...." Ryoko said, embarrassment in her voice.  
"Why did you go after him though? I know you love him, but he's evil!!" Washu said.  
"I.... I think I can change him..... i dunno how, but I think I can...." Ryoko said, with hope in her voice.  
"Well if anyone can, it's you Ryoko.... he and you have a bond...." Yugi said with a grin.  
"Yugi and I will set up some time just for you and him!" Washu cried joyfully.  
"Yea! up in the mountains, it'll be perfect!" Yugi cried with equal joy.  
"Oh boy.. what am I getting myself into....." Ryoko sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
3 days later, hotsuma had fully recovered from his hit, and was up and walking, withought feeling like he had a hangover.  
"Your finally awake!" Yugi said as she walked up to Hotsuma when he left the lab.  
"um.. yea..." he replyed, not knowing what to say.  
"Come on! I have plans for you!" Yugi replyed pulling Hotsuma out the door by the hand.  
"Wait a sec what kind of plans?" Hotsuma asked nervously.  
"You'll see!" said Yugi happily, she then teleported them both to a small cliff in the mountains, the exact place where he and Ryoko had met for the second time.  
"Why are we here?" Hotsuma asked raising his eyebrow.  
"Not we, you, now stay here! Someone will be with you shortly." Yugi said with a giggle, then disapeered.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's ready!!" Yugi cried as she ran into washu's lab.  
"Great now go on Ryoko, don't be nervous, show Yugi your new look, just for Hotsuma!" Washu said as she pulled Ryoko out from behind a curtain.  
Yugi's eyes fell upon Ryoko, wearing a floor leangth black dress, with short sleaves, then she noticed that ryoko was wearing the same lip stick she had been wearing on her and Tenchi's date, and her hair up in a bun.  
"This is humiliateing!" Ryoko yelled blushing.  
"Aw come on, just go! You look great!" Yugi said as she continued to look in aw at Ryoko.  
"Fine..." Ryoko sighed as she teleported to the mountain.  
  
~*~  
  
Hotsuma leaned against a tree, starting to loose his patience. "Why the hell am i here?" he said when suddenly, Ryoko apeared.  
With the sun shineing behind her she looked like an angel.   
"R..Ryoko... y...you look great..." Hotsuma stuttered as he looked in aw at her.  
"You remember me. How touching!" Ryoko smiled.  
She sat down leaning her back against a tree trunk, and Hotsuma sat down next to her.  
"You havn't changed princess" Hotsuma said, emphasiseing the last word.  
"Neither have you, pretty boy" she said, now it almost seemed a name calling contest.  
"Don't start." said Hotsuma gently pressing his fingers against Ryoko's lips, causibg her to blush.  
"Fine..." she said prettending to be stubborn.  
Hotsuma smiled at her, and she smiled back, there was good in there, somewhere, deep down, then she did something unexpected, she never knew why she did it but she leaned over put her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N - wow! now who expected that?!?! ::see's many hands raise:: oh never mind.... ::pouts:: oh well ::Grins:: onward to the next chapter very soon! writers block is getting easier to get rid of by the minute! as always reviews are appriciated! luv ya's! hugs 'n' kisses!  
~Ryoko-sama 


	4. Betrayal

[Disclaimer]  
Still poor.... still not mine... need i say more?  
  
A/N - I'd like to thank Rini, for chopping up the tree that was blocking my train of thought. Thanks Rini! Lots of hugs for you! so now we'll get on with part 4!  
  
Song of My Heart: Betrayal  
  
Hotsuma didn't know what to do, so he went with it, and kissed back, after all he had wanted to do this before.  
Ryoko's eyes shot open and she broke the kiss.  
"Oh my god.. what have i done...." she said somewhat breathlessly.  
"You kissed me...." said Hotsuma, he had hoped it was ment to be, but her new reaction shattered that thought.  
"Oh my God.. I've betrayed tenchi....." she cried as her eyes started to tear up.  
Hotsuma sighed. {That was what I wanted for so long in space...} he thought.  
"I.. I hafta go.... sorry, bye!" she said quickly then teleported back to the house.  
Hotsuma sighed sadly and teleported back.  
  
~*~  
  
"What have I done?!?!" Ryoko cried as she reapeared back in the lab where Yugi and Washu waited.  
"I dunno what did you do?" said Washu abnoxiosly.  
"Yea tell us!" said Yugi exitedly.  
"I.... I kissed him! oh God I betrayed Tenchi!!" Ryoko sobbed.  
"You kissed him? But you love him, so how did you betray Tenchi?!?!" Yugi said.  
"I donno!" Ryoko cried frustrated, she ran out of the lab and to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Ryo.. whats with her?" said Tenchi as Ryoko ran past him and up the stairs. "Oh well..."  
  
~*~  
  
When Ryoko reached her room, she teleported to the roof where Hotsuma also was, but she didnt notice him so she proceeded to sob.  
Hotsuma noticed Ryoko and quietly walked up behind her, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. "Was I really all that bad?" he said, in a voice that was almost a whisper.  
"Ah!" Ryoko screamed and jumped a foot in the air, when she heard Hotsuma. "Oh.. it's just you... heh..." she blushed from embarassment. "Hotsuma I..."  
"Ryoko...." They spoke at the same time. "I love you...." they completed at the same time.  
"But then why do you feel that you betrayed Tenchi?" He asked.  
"I.. I still love him somewhere in my heart.... but then I think of you.... and it's like two voices trying to sing over eachother....." she replyed sadly.  
  
~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~  
  
A/N - Again I wanna thank rini for her ideas, and I wanna thank Luna and Mink. Thanks you three, great people. Reviews are greatly wanted, but please be nice in them.... luv ya's!  
-Ryoko-sama 


	5. One True Melody

[Disclaimer]  
....... it hasnt changed.... Tenchi is still owned by AIC Pioneer, but I can still dream and wish it was mine, can't I? CAN'T I?!?! ahem...  
  
.A/N- Wow the last chapter was short.... sorry about that.... I'm gunna try and go into more detail from now on, for the last few chapters. I hope your enjoying the fic! So shall we get on with it?  
  
Song of My Heart: One True Melody  
  
Ryoko sat on the roof. She and Hotsuma's confessions had happened several hours ago, but it was still sinking in for her, and then she said the one thing that could make it go wrong.... she told him she had feelings for another. It couldn't go on like this, or she might be driven insane. She had to follow one of her hearts melodys, she had to find the true melody, the one true melody that would lead her to true love.  
  
~*~  
  
Was it true? She loved him the way he loved her? Or did she still love the boy named Tenchi? Hotsuma's mind was raceing with questions about the kiss, he and Ryoko's confession, Ryoko's feelings for Tenchi. But she loved him, she said she did, they loved eachother, but she loved Tenchi He was so confused, but then Sasami called for dinner, breaking his train of thought, and cutting off the questions that overwhelmed him.  
"Thanks Sasami...." he mumbled. He was thankfull, he needed a break from all of this thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
The table was unusually quiet, for Ryoko and Ayeka weren't fighting. Ryoko's behavior was also strange. instead of inhaleing her food, she simply picked at it, her mind was swirling just as Hotsuma's was.  
"I'm full." Ryoko said, then sighed and got up.  
"But Ryoko, you didn't eat anything!" said sasami worriedly, "are you ok Ryoko?"  
"Hm? yea.. I'm fine... I just have a lot on my mind." Ryoko said as she walked up the stairs, and into her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
{hm... maybe it'll work....} Ryoko thought {I'll ask Yugi to help...}  
Ryoko had been thinking of a game she had seen on TV, you ask a person a question, with 2 choices, they cant think about the answer, they just say the first 1 that comes to them.  
Ryoko walked downstairs to see everyone just finishing dinner. "uh, Yugi could you help me with something?"  
"um sure Ryoko, I'll be right there" Yugi said with a smile.  
"Ok thanks, I'll be in my room." Ryoko said as she walked back into her room.  
  
~*~  
  
After 5 minutes Yugi walked into Ryoko's room, and shut the door, Ryoko handed her a pice of paper.   
"Read of the questions, don't let me think when I answer." Ryoko said as they both sat down in chairs faceing eachother.  
"ok..." Yugi replyed as she took her seat. "hm.. What do you like better red or blue?"  
"blue"  
"What do you prefer? Sake or Tea?"  
"sake"  
"What would you rather do? sink or swim?"  
"swim!"  
"Who do you love more? Tenchi or Hotsuma?"  
"Hotsuma!" Ryoko said, but then she slapped her hand over her mouth in shock of what she just said.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N- WOW! suprised ya huh? I got the decition game from "Friends" one of my favourite TV shows. Expect the next chapter soon!   
-Ryoko-sama 


	6. He's Evil!

[Disclaimer]  
A chapter a disclaimer... wow big deal! it's always the same. AIC and Pioneer own Tenchi, I still don't, but I'll be sure to notify all of you when I do, I've been lookin for the rights to it on e-bay...  
  
A/N- Thanks for bearing (i do relize i probably spelled that wrong) with my bad spelling and grammer...Shin Tenchi Muyo (Tenchi in Tokyo) is my fav. series, I don't like the art though.... but I thought the villains were interesting, they weren't another escapade with Kagato, they were something new! Well before my rambling puts you to sleep on the keyboard, thanks to all of the reviewers. I love you guys most! Now on with the story!!  
  
Song of My Heart: He's Evil  
  
Ryoko couldn't believe her own words, she had said Hotsuma... that was the stronger song of her heart, but then a thought emerged from the darkness of her mind.... Hotsuma, the man she loved, was still evil....  
{No... he can't be evil.. Washu must have made a mistake! I talked to him, it was just like in space, when we were friends.... but he had turned on me in space....} Ryoko's thoughts were interupted by Yugi.  
"Your worried about the evil in him.... you change him Ryoko, you will change him..... I'm sure you will." with this Yugi left Ryoko alone in her room, with her thoughts.  
"I can change him...." Ryoko said quietly. "But how... tommorow, I'll spend the day with him... and I'll see what I can do." she smiled at that and decided to go to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning after breakfast, Hotsuma and Ryoko went for a walk in the woods.  
"Its so peacfull out here..." Ryoko sighed happily.  
"Hm? yea..... peacefull..." Hotsuma replyed somewhat distant.  
"Washu.. she said you still have evil in you... I don't believe her...." Ryoko said, trying to get to the point.  
"Did she really?" Hotsuma said, not really careing what Washu said.  
When they reached a small pond, in a clearing, they both sat down.  
"So..." Ryoko said tryuing to think of something to say.  
"Yugi told me what you two did yesterday... that's gotta be the most original way of deciding who you love I've ever heard..." Hotsuma said grinning.  
"Heh.. yea..." Ryoko replyed blushing. "So you know who i chose?"  
"Yes, but how will you tell Tenchi?"  
"I.. I dunno... I hadn't thought about it..."  
"Hm.. that could be a problem."  
"Yea.... it could be..."  
"You'll find a way to." Hotsuma said as he put his arm around her. "I'm sure you will."  
{How can he be evil..... I wont believe it...} Ryoko thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the house Tenchi was getting ready to go for a walk.  
"I'll go with you to keep you company Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka cried.  
"Uh.. that's ok Ayeka, but I'd really like to go by myself... I need some alone time..." Tenchi said, takeing a step away from Ayeka.  
"Oh..." Ayeka rplyed trying to sound as sad as possible.  
"sorry Ayeka." Tenchi said as he walked out the door ans twords the woods.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryoko dipped her hand into the pond and brought it up quickly, splashing Hotsuma.  
"What was that for?!?!" He cried.  
"For being you." Ryoko said and giggled, but when she giggled, she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh God.. I just giggled.. I can't believe I just giggled.... I'm the great Sapce Pirate Ryoko! space pirates don't giggle!"  
"Hm.. The Great Sapce Pirate Ryoko giggles.. more at eleven." hotsuma said teasing Ryoko.  
"Cut it out!" Ryoko cried, then kissed him, sweetly.  
  
~*~  
  
Tenchi walked through the woods, then heard talking in the clearing where the pond was. It sounded like Ryoko, and soemone else... Hotsuma. Tenchi quietly walked twords the clearing staying behind trees so they wouldn't see him, then Tenchi saw something that made him almost colapse in shock. He saw Ryoko kiss Hotsuma.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryoko heard a noise in the bushes, and broke the kiss.  
"Hm.. wonder what that is..." she said and got up to investigate, then she saw Tenchi. "Oh God Tenchi!" she cried, but Tenchi just ran back to the house, to tell everyone what he had seen.  
"Tenchi! Wait!! I can explain!" Ryoko cried running after him, but she tripped over a root and fell, Hotsuma caught up to her, and helped her up. "Well.... I just told Tenchi...." Ryoko said quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
At the house Tenchi had just finished telling everyone what he saw.  
"That little hussy!!" Ayeka yelled.  
"Aw, Ayeka I think it;s kinda sweet!" Mihoshi said.  
"Yea!" Sasami chimed in.  
"So you and Washu have known the whole time?" Kiyone said quietly to Yugi.  
"Yup." Yugi said simply.  
Then Ryoko and Hotsuma walked in.  
"Ryoko how could you?!?! Don't you remember waht Washu said?!?!?" Tenchi yelled.  
"I can change him Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled back.  
"Ryoko he's EVIL!!!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N - Hm.. can you guess what's comeing next? I know, but I'm not telling, you'll just hafta wait hehehe! I hope your enjoying the fic! I luv ya's, especially those who review. Huggies!  
~Ryoko-sama 


	7. Pain

[Disclaimer]  
Tenchi isn't mine.. I'm really not in the mood to write a funny disclaimer... my Author's Notes will tell you why....  
  
A/N- Today, someone IM'ed me telling me how horrible my fic was.... and how I was a horrible person for putting Hotsuma and Ryoko together.... Please E-mail me, or IM me, telling me what you think... because that really brought me down...and I'm considering discontinueing the fic....  
  
Song of My Heart: Pain  
  
When Tenchi said that, Ryoko felt anger burning inside her, Hotsuma wasn't evil!! She knew it, she knew he had changed. Then Ryoko did something she would regret for the rest of her life, she slapped Tenchi.  
Tenchi's hand shot up to his cheek, the slap stung, it felt like his cheek was burning, ryoko had slapped him! How dare she? At that moment, Tenchi was also overwhelmed by anger.  
"Get out..." he said, icely, looking at Ryoko with the same cold as his voice.  
"God Tenchi... I.. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, please forgive me.." Ryoko said, tears in her eyes.  
"I said... Get Out." He said, his voice still icey. "My family took you in, and you repay them by this... yuo slap me because I told you the truth...."  
"Tenchi I'm sorry!" Ryoko cried, her eyes overflowing with tears now.  
"Get OUT!" He yelled.  
"T...Tenchi...." Ryoko said sadly, then teleported away.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryoko walked sadly through the woods. Tenchi had spoken to her so harshly.... she had never heard him talk like that before. Tenchi hated her... she knew it, or atleast she thought it. She suppossed she deserved this, she has caused pain to Tenchi, something she promised she's never do, but then, he caused pain to her. Heart ripping pain, worse than anything anyone could phisically do to her. She broke into hysterical crying and fell to her knees.  
"Why?!?" she yelled to the stars. "Tenchi hasn't chosen yet! I narrow down his choice and he hates me for it!!" She fell in a heep on the ground and sobbed as it began to rain.  
  
~*~  
  
Severall hours later at the Masaki house, Hotsuma sat by the window searching the storm outside for Ryoko.  
"She's been gone for hours." said Kiyone quietly.  
"Maybe Tenchi was a little hard on her... she was just following her heart... i'd be mad if someone called the man I love evil... and he's knows how Ryoko can get when she gets mad.." Said Mihoshi to Kiyone, as a loud boom of thunder shook the house.  
{hmph, atleast now, Tenchi will be all mine...} Ayeka thought grinning to herself.  
Sasami glanced out the window, and Yugi patted her on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry... Ryoko is strong she'll be fine." Yugi said quietly.  
"I hope your right Yugi..." Sasami said worriedly.  
Then lighning struck, hitting the ground in the woods.  
  
~*~  
  
The lightning struck the ground near Ryoko, but, it didn't strike the ground it struck a tree.....  
"huh?" Ryoko said quietly, turning around to see a tree falling twords her, she let out a cry of shock, then a cry of pain, when the tree fell ontop of her, knocking her uncontios.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N- wow... this one was hard to write, especially after my downcast from a very mean person.... thanks for reading, and again, Today, someone IM'ed me telling me how horrible my fic was.... and how I was a horrible person for putting Hotsuma and Ryoko together.... Please E-mail me, or IM me, telling me what you think... because that really brought me down...and I'm considering discontinueing the fic.... 


	8. Flames

[Disclaimer]  
I'm back, and hopefully better than ever!! Tenchi isn't mine, but i still wish it was! still checkin on e-bay, and i've extended my search to amazon!  
  
A/N - Wow! you like me! you really like me! Thanks for all the good response, it means a lot to me. I'm glad your enjoying the story, and thanks chescaOtaku for giving me the final inspiration to write again. So now without further adue,   
Song of My Heart: Flames  
  
Ryoko was uncontios under the tree, when the situation, got worse. Sparks flew about from lightning, not to far from the place in which she was confined, she woke up when she smelt the smoke. Fire, she was surrounded by it, she yelled for help but no one heard her cry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey look..." Mihoshi said when she looked out the window. "there's a fire in the woods Kiyone..."  
"Mihoshi what are you talking about?!?" Kiyone stated, fairly anoyed, that in the current situation, her partner was talking about fires, but still, she decided to look. "Mihoshi, honestly, there's no fire, oh God.. there's a fire!! Ryoko's out there!"  
"What are you two talking avout?" Washu said as she looked out the window. "Oh... the fire...." she said casually, then turned around and started to walk away. "FIRE?!?" she swung her head around and looked out the window.  
"We hafta put it out!" Mihoshi cried.  
"No kidding..." Kiyone and washu both said.  
Everyone else was sitting in the kitchen, and finally decided to respond to the commotion.  
"Whats going on?" Sasami asked.  
"Yea whats all the fire talk?" Yugi said.  
"Yea really..." Tenchi said.  
"Theres a fire and Ryoko might be in it an-" Mihoshi was cut off when Kiyone slapped her hand over Mihoshi's mouth.  
"Ryoko is out there, theres a chance she could be in the fire.... I think we should go look for her."  
"Me too." Yugi and Washu said.  
"Well i'm going to look for her weather any of you are or not..." Hotsuma said quietly, and walked out into the storm, calling Ryoko's name.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryoko teleported out from under the tree that kept her pinned on the ground, but she didn't have a lot of energy, so she was afraid to teleport again, afraid she would end up in the hot flames.  
"Help!!!" She cried, looking for and small gap she could escape through, she didn't find one, and the smoke was   
getting thicker. "Help!! somebody!! anybody!!" Ryoko cried as she started to breath in the smoke, she coughed and fell to the ground. "please...." she saw a figure comeing twords her, but didn't get a chance to make the person out, before she blacked out.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N- Wow... i hafta thank Luna for her support.... thanks Luna. I hated this chapter. I wasn't happy at all with how it came out, but my prereaders seem to think otherwise ^_^; oh well I suppose it's up to you... Who is the figure aproaching Ryoko? is it a new enemy? or is it Hotsuma? You'll just hafta wait and see! I love you all and reviews are appreciated.  
~Ryoko-sama 


	9. Beautifull Princess

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo isn't mine, but thats what i wrote on my christmas list.... that and a stuft ryo-ohki...... ^_^ well, i'm workin on it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N- Hey Hey Hey! It's been a while... I've had bad writers block and a lot of headaches lately...... but I'm back, never fear! Now shall wemove on?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"" Talk  
~ ~ - thought  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Song of My Heart  
Chapter 9: Beautifull Princess  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes a tiny bit, she was in a cold dark room, with only one small lamp, with a bulb that barely shown.  
~Where am I..... what happened?~ Ryoko's mind spun, she was dizzy, she wanted to throw up, she felt like she was haveing a hangover, but she hadn't had and alchohall. A small movement caught her attention, and she looked over to see what looked like a human hand, but wait.. where was the body? she felt a presence, she knew she wasn't alone.  
The hand moved again, and Ryoko opened her eyes a little more, traceing the hand up an arm to its owner.  
"So sleeping beauty is finally awake hm?" he said quietly, his voice sounded kind, but Ryoko had been tricked before, she couldn't let that happen again.  
"Who the hell are you?!?!" she said angerly, then the man got up and started to move twords her, his face still not in the light. "Hey.... you stay back.... I know how to use a sword and I'm not afraid of you..." she said this even though she knew she was to week to generate a sword. She tried to get up, but he reacheded her and pushed her back down.  
"I'm amazed your even alive... you shouldn't sit up, you'll just hurt yourself..." His face finally came into the light, he was wearing all black, yet had deathly white skin, he was very tall, and thin, yet he had soft features and wore a kind expresion under his messy black hair. She looked at him taken aback by his apearance, and he frowned. "I'll leave you alone for a while... get some rest..." with that he left.  
Ryoko didn't take her eyes off him untill he disapeared out of the room.   
"I didn't even get his name... heh... who cares... I just hafta worry about getting outa here... getting home..." sje said but then she heard Tenchi's voice in her mind.  
~Get out... I said GET OUT!!!"~  
She winced at the thought, and let a tear slip. "I.... I have no home....." with that she closed her eyes and thought of the man... who was he? was he the man she saw just before she blacked out? who.... who was he....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile the pale man watched Ryoko on a small T.V. screen, he could hear her thoughts clearly. "You have a home my princess.... here with me.... your prince Taro.... I have plans for you... my princess.... my beautifull princess...."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N- wow! who expected that? heh... why are so many of you raiseing your hands? heh heh heh... ::sweatdrop:: well, i'll start 10 soon.... thanks again to the reviewers! bye!! 


	10. Perfect

[Disclaimer]  
AIC, Pioneer.... I'd like to make a proposal, how about your people call my people... er... once I get some people, and we can reach an agreement ending with me owning Tenchi.... ((just in case 1 of you readers didnt know, all of my disclaimers are jokeing, Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC and Pioneer not me, but i figure i've done good if I can make you laugh!)  
  
A/N- Hey people! Little Ryoko, you've reviewed e twice, please e-mail me!! I'd LOVE to chat with ya! I finally updated my bio... it took me long enough to get my lazy butt in gear... -.-; but hey, I am the original lazy bum! er.... i was jokeing... why are you all nodding..... um... well... on with the story!  
  
Song of My Heart: Perfect  
  
Hotsuma ran through the woods, he saw Ryoko fall and he saw someone else, walking twords her, then there was a flash, and the fire seemed to cease, but Ryoko was gone, and the other person was no where either.  
"No...." He said quietly, the one person in the Masaki home who treeted him like a person was gone...gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes, she had fallen into a dreamless sleep, but was once again awake. Her mind still raceing with thoughts, but her headache gone. She sat up and looked down, she apeared to be wearing a dark blue midevil style dress (A/N- Go to this adress to see a pic of the dress exept for Ryoko's is dark blue instead of red: http://members.fortunecity.com/magentasky/dolls/D46.gif) she made a look of disgust, for that wasn't what she was wearing when she had fallen asleep.  
"Sick freek...." she mumbled quietly. "How dare he.... for his information I can change my own clothes..."\  
"But you were soaked and asleep, darling..... you look lovely, that dress suits you perfectly... exept for one thing... your hair... tsk..... hm.... we'll have to do something with it so you'll look suitable...." came Taro's voice from the door.  
"Hey wait a second.... darling? suitable? what's wrong with my hair?! Who are you anyway...." Ryoko said confused.  
"My name is Taro, and you... you are now.... my one and only..... hm perhaps a bun... yes, perfect..." he said going back to the subject of her hair.  
"Your one and only?!!? I don't even know you! hey! that hurts!" she said as a ribbon apeared and he started pulling her hair into it, and into a tight bun.  
"Perfect... absolutely lovely..." He said as he finished and stepped back and took a look at Ryoko, who quietly glared at him. "Now... you are perfect...." he whispered to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the Masaki home chaos raged.  
"What happened?? what did you see!?!?" Washu asked Hotsuma trying to stay calm.  
Mihoshi was crying loud enough to break windows, and Kiyone screamed at her to shut up before she did so. Ayeka sat on the couch, hed sown, quietly laughing, everyone thought she was crying.  
"It's ok Ayeka... I'm sure Ryoko is ok.... I know you too were friends...." Sasami said quietly,patting Ayeka on the back.  
*Yes of course Sasami..... friend..... right...* Ayeka thought with a mental grin *Tenchi's mine now either way.... how perfect....*  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N- Wow... Ayeka really is evil.... ^-^ hope your enjoying the story peoples!! love you all, but reviewers most, and Little Ryoko my 2 time reviewer, e-mail me!!  



	11. Palace of Nightmares and Dreams

[Disclaimer]  
::yawns:: same old thing.... aic, pioneer, amazon... ebay. thanks, tenchi isnt mine people.  
  
A/N- Hey people... why are flamers so freikin mean to me? I mean, usually, i love reading flames, though this is only the second one I've gotten, but these two people are SO mean!! uhg..... gettin me all upset.... those jerks! This one critisized everything! My spelling, that all of the characters were OOC, are they? Tell me... please? I wanna know, so i can make it right.... well anyway, lets get to chapter 11.  
  
Song of My Heart: Palace of Nightmares and Dreams  
  
"Why do I hafta be dressed like this?" Ryoko asked fairly irratated.  
"You look lovely my darling, simply beautifull, and we are going to my palace." Taro said quietly.  
"I'm a space pirate I'm not supposed to look lovely! And will you cut it out with all of the darling stuff?!"  
"You are lovely no matter how you look....." he said looking back at her.  
"uh..th..thanks i guess..." Ryoko aid quietly blushing a soft pink.  
She looked out the window at the endless blackness of space, dotted by stars, and sighed. She hadn't been in space for so long... not since Hotsuma had convinced her to go with him, all those years ago. And, she was going to a palace! *but... why would he want to bring me to his palace....* she thought *he can't love me... no way... i have enough love problems to work out in the love department...* she thought as they neered a planet, that looked beautifull even from it's space view.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been two days since Ryoko had disapeered, and everyone seemed worried.... seemed at least... but for Ayeka.... for Ayeka, it was joyous, she only acted upset, for Tenchi and Sasami. Hotsuma and Tenchi were both quiet, exept for one outburst, a few nights ago during dinner....  
"I shouldn't have yelled at her... now what if she never comes back?!!?" Tenchi suddenly yelled.  
"Now now Lor Tenchi... calm down... you always have me you know..." Ayeka said smileing.  
Hotsuma just glared at Tenchi, silently.... it was Tenchi's fault.... his fault that she was gone.... that she might never come back... but... Ryoko was kidnapped.... he knew it... by that person... who was he? whoever it was Hotsuma would have his revenge.....  
  
~*~  
  
*Hotsuma... Tenchi.... where are you? why havn't you come to find me yet? don't you care? aren't you worried? yes, they hafta be..... but Tenchi... ~Get out now!~ Hotsuma still had to care.... even if Tenchi didn't......* Ryoko lost her train of thought when Taro interupted.  
"What are you thinking about my love?" he asked standing up and stepping closer to her, Ryoko turned around at the sound of his voice.  
"Like it's any of your buisness...." Ryoko said, turning back to the window.  
"We're almost there Ryoko.... almost to my palace where I'll make al;l of your dreams come tue, and we will be together forever...." he said, slipping his arms around her waist.  
"Don't touch me...." Ryoko said, trying to squirm out of his grasp, but only succesfull of turning around to face him.  
"YTou'll love it there my princess...." he said, he was slowly putting his face closer to hers, Ryoko tried to get away, but for some reason her powers were useless, and he gave her a kiss that she wouldn't soon forget.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N- Well? how was it? any good? are the charactors out of charactor? your imput means everything! bye! 


	12. And in the End

Disclaimer: Tenchi doesn't belong to me, it is property to AIC and Pioneer.  
  
A/N- This will be the conclusion to the story.....unless Imake a sequal, which i am considering.... this is it. No one reads the story, so I'm ending it, unless i get good response for a sequal. I have 32 reviews, from about 7 people, if ythere are only 7 readers, why continue? And so, I give you the conclusion.  
  
Song of My Heart: In the End  
  
Ryoko sat in her room, they had arived at the palace, and she was under lock and key in this room, withought her powers. Where were her powers? why couldn't she use them? she had heard Taro say something about a box when they got here two days ago (she had been kidnapped 4 days ago)  
"I hafta find that box...." she whispered. "I need my powers....."  
  
~*~  
  
"Are we ready?" Tenchi asked Washu as they all sat down in Washu's small space ship, that she had just constructed.  
"Yup, are we all set?" Washu replyed.  
"Yup!" came everyone's voices.  
"Then off we go!" Washu said, and with the push of a button they were off into space.  
  
~*~  
  
The room had been torn apart by Ryoko, and still she hadn't found a the box, let alone any box. She sighed and slumped against the wall, then slid down to the floor.  
"I'll never get out of here...." she said, then in anger, punched the wall creating a hole. "huh?" she said looking into the hole, she saw a small black box, with a blinking green light. "Bingo....."  
  
~*~  
  
"So Washu, how do you know where we're going?" Mihoshi asked.  
"I'm tracking Ryoko, by her gem..... she's on some planet that I've never heard of." replyed Washu.  
"Oh! ok!" Mihoshi said.  
"We're almost there, thank goodness for hypojets, or it'd take a few days, which we may not have...."  
  
~*~  
  
Two uncontios guards lay at the open door to Ryoko room, Ryoko had squeezed a pressure point in both of their necks, and was now on her way to the throne room, where Taro was, she knew this because she made the guards tell her just before they fell into uncontiosness.  
"Revenge will be sweet...." Ryoko whispered with an evil grin, as the throne room doors came into vision. "so very very sweet Taro..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, is that it?" Kiyone asked, pointing at a light blue planet up ahead.  
"hm... let me check..." Washu quickly looked at her radars. "Yup, thats it!"  
"So we're almostb there!" Cheered Sasami.  
  
~*~  
  
She stood outside the doors, the tiny bow in hand, this was what prevented her from lashing out against Taro..... from getting away from the forced kisses, which occured daily, and from getting back to her home. She pushed the door open, and stared at Taro, an evil grin spread across her face as she heald up the box.  
"It's over......" she said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Everyone brace yourself for landing..." Washu said, as they touched down on Taro's planet.  
"Finally!" Ayeka said. "Honestly, if Ryoko has to get kidnapped, why does she hafta go so far away?!"  
"Ayeka, you aren't helping...." Tenchi said quietly.  
At that Ayeka frowned, and stopped complaining.  
  
~*~  
  
Taro looked at Ryoko with fear in his eyes, how did she find the box?!!? he thought.  
"You took away my freedom.... you stoped me from useing my powers... now... You will pay......" Ryoko said hatefully, then smashed the small box.   
She felt her powers return to her and smiled evilly.  
"You wouldnt..... you wouldn't kill..." Taro said, now afraid, he had watched Roko and seen her powers, they were something to fear.   
With that, Ryoko began to form an energy ball.  
  
~*~  
  
They finally found an enterance to the palace and ran twords the throne room, from the still open doors, they saw a light shineing, from Ryoko's energy ball, which was now 10 times bigger than when it was first formed.  
  
~*~  
  
Her eyes were now glowing a strange black, and Taro backed up against the wall. Th energy ball now as large as the room, exploded.  
  
~*~  
  
They saw the explosian but weren't hurt because Yugi made a sheild. When the smoke cleared, they ran into the room, and Taro was nowhere to be found, but Ryoko's body, was limp on the floor. They ran up to her, and Washu checked her pulse.  
"She.... she has no pulse, otherwise it's really faint... and she's barely breathing... we hafta get her to the ship, and get her on life support... Hotsuma, Yugi, will you guys teleport us?" She asked.  
"Yea..." they both replyed. With that they all disapeered to the ship, and left for Earth.  
  
~*~   
  
When they arrived, they imeadiately got Ryoko into Washu's lab.  
  
~*~  
  
A week later, Ryoko woke up, and evryone was happy to see her again. She was a little shakey but ok, and that night at dinner, Hotsuma called Ryoko away from the table but to where everyone could see, he got down on one knee and took a small ring box and said 5 words that would change Ryoko's life.  
"Ryoko... will you marry me?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N- Well, thats it! want a sequal? e-mail me, IM me (msn messanger: Sailorv983@hotmail.com, AIM: Sailorv983) or tell me in reviews, or e-mail me! I look forward to your responce!  
~ Ryoko-sama 


End file.
